


The Mission

by Bolontiku



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: On a mission with Clint, you see him in a new light.WARNINGS: SMUT





	The Mission

****

Unlike your other missions when you worked with everyone you were to meet Clint at the hotel. You arrived after him by a few hours, both of you fresh from seperate missions due to everyone else being more worked over. You had left Cap and Wanda, he had left Bucky and Nat. You rolled your eyes when Tony’s message relayed the info you needed to sign in, he was meeting Rhodey in Washington.

Queen bed, married couple. Recon only. Two days, one night. Nothing new, simple enough, you two had done it dozens of times as he and Nat had. Checking in was simple enough, you sighed and shouldered your pack, making your way up to your room. Stepping in you found his stuff already dumped in a corner.

You smirked when you saw he had left you a note as he was oft to do.

_‘Hey Pumpkin, can’t wait to see you. Will be downstairs in the bar, join me when your ready. -C.B.’_

You snorted and shook your head. Showering quickly, you changed into a skirt that hugged your curves and a nice blouse you liked the way it accentuated your cleavage. Making your way down to the hotels on site bar not an hour after check-in, you knew that if you situated yourself at the bar he would find you. Ordering a drink you let out another sigh and turned around to survey the crowd.

It didn’t take you long to spot your target and you rolled your eyes, this was too easy. The man was surrounded by several guards and several women, a few lackeys following, more than likely hoping to score with whichever he chose to ignore. You started turning back as the bartender brought your drink when you spotted him.

Clint was dressed in all black, nothing new, but it was the way he was dressed easily matching the men that kept the marks company, thuggish. He wore a long sleeved black top, loose fitting jeans, a couple rings. It wasn’t only that which caught your attention, it was the way he carried himself. Shoulders slightly slumped as he leaned against a table, as he laughed along with the mark, the few women couldn’t stop touching him and you made a mental note which ones did. He looked completely comfortable as he moved around cocky attitude out in full. You enjoyed watching him like this, it wasn’t often, and his swagger turned you on.

Not that you would ever admit it to him.

As if you had called out to him his blue eyes found y/e/c and he smirked. 

Your heart skipped as he watched you for a second, eyes slowly moving down your form clearly appreciating what he saw making your body temperature rise as he licked his lips biting on his lower lip, before slowly dragging his eyes back up to meet your gaze again. A slim blonde reached out and caught his chin in her hand forcing him to look her way.

Your blood boiled. Turning in your seat you ignored it, there was no reason to be feeling jealous. You weren’t jealous. 

You. Were. Not. Jealous.

It wasn’t like that between you two. Never was. You didn’t think of the constant flirting. Clint was like that with everyone. Not just you. He flirted with everyone. Just because he called you Pumpkin was no reason to be jealous. You wouldn’t admit that the touching between you two had increased, that was the last thing on your mind. Plus, it wasn’t like you two were actually married. Nor had you been looking forward to a mission with just the two of you.

“Fuck it,” you murmured to yourself trying to ignore the irritation that was growing at you as you thought of those women touching him. 

“Bad night?” you turned to find the mark sliding into the seat next to you at the bar.

Plastering your best smile on you shook your head, “ahh, just one of those nights,” you offered waving your hand dismissively.

He smiled at you, perfect white teeth, charming dimples, thick shapely eyebrows to match thick dark hair. “Names Guillermo Hernandez, I own the hotel,” he paused no doubt waiting for your swoon, you took a sip of your drink instead, offering him a small smile. He shook his head, “Not everyday a woman isn’t impressed by that.”

“I’m not an everyday kinda woman,” you smiled batting your eyelashes at him.

He laughed, throwing his head back, “Will you tell me your name?”

You were about to tell him when a familiar hand slid around your waist. “Guillermo! I see you met my wife!?” You bit back a remark and smiled as Clint caught your chin in hand, tipping your head back before he slid his lips over yours. Your breath halted as he slid his tongue along your lips, sucking your bottom lip between his and biting down just enough to make you hiss. If that didn’t scream, ‘mine’ you weren’t sure what would. It effectively scrambled your brain, your mind racing at a hundred miles a minute.

“Ah! So this is the woman you spoke of?!” Guillermo chuckled, clapping Clint on the back still eyeing you. “I can see why you were willing to wait!” 

You blinked as Clint pulled away from you, his hand sliding up along your spine, from your waist to the back of your neck. “If you’ll excuse us,” Clint said as you slid off your seat.

“Now, wait one minute,” Guillermo stopped you, placing his hand on your tummy, between you and Clint, blue eyes automatically fell on the mans hand a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Now, I am willing to offer you more than what I had earlier my friend. One night,” he motioned to the women standing not far away now waiting for attention, “we can switch ah?” he asked smiling as he moved closer to you.

Clint jerked you behind him, a snarl escaping him. “Don’t touch her again.”

The man held his hands up as his guards moved closer stepping between them. Clint scoffed as he moved you backwards, keeping himself between you and the men. “Clint!” you growled finally as he pushed you into the elevator. “What the fuck?!”

He shoved his sleeves up his muscled forearms as he watched the numbers change without a word and pulled you behind him once the doors opened. You stumbled into the room turning around to face Clint as he slammed the door behind him, “I wanna know what the fuck?! Your not supposed to be fawning over that guy!” he demanded running his hands over his head, you had noticed he had cut it much shorter than usual.

“Oh c’mon!” you yelled back angrily, “What is your deal?! You were having the time of your life when I got here!! Who knows what I could have gotten from him if you had let me!”

“BY SLEEPING WITH HIM?!” he roared angrily moving towards you.

“I DIDNT SAY THAT!” you yelled not backing down. 

Still, Clint was at least a head taller than you and easily backed you into the wall, caging you in with arms on either side of your head. “Oh, don’t think I didn’t see the way you looked at me when you first got here, you were jealous.”

Narrowing your eyes you lifted your chin, “I was not!”

Clint growled before crashing his lips over yours. You shoved at his chest, but Clint caught your wrists in his hands pinning them to the wall above you, his thick body pressing into yours, shoving you into the wall roughly. You growled pushing back with your body, bringing your leg up to knee him, Clint chuckled as he wrapped his free hand around your thigh, pulling it up around his waist. He nudged his knee between your legs pressing further into you. 

“DAMMIT CLINT!” you yelled anger dissipating as his lips traveled along your jawline, down your neck, causing you to moan arching into him with a completely different reason. Letting out a whimper as he slid his hand up your skirt you let your head fall back onto the wall, “Fuck…”

“Shut up Y/N,” he murmured against your neck, his lips trailing down to the opening of your blouse, to the curve of your breasts, “goddamn you always smell so fucking good!” letting go of your wrists he shoved your skirt up around your waist hooking his thumbs in the edge of your lace panties he tutted at you and easily ripped them off.

“Clint! Those were my favorite!” You exclaimed although it caused your heart to speed up. 

Clint chuckled kissing you as he shoved his pants down, “don’t you ever shut up?!” he asked kicking them off.

“Dammit Clint if you-”

“I will fucking by you a new pair, fuck all the ones you want!” he growled closing his lips over yours again, you let out a whine as you felt his dick press up between your legs, Clint lined himself up and thrust into you. He held still, hands tight on your waist, forehead falling against yours, before he pecked your lips with his as you clutched his shoulders. “Fuck Y/N….Fuck,” he pulled your legs up around his waist, lifting you with familiar ease. 

How many times had he had his hands on your waist? How many times had you straddled him during a mission? He had been this close for over a year, and now… Now… now he was fucking you into the wall, your ass slamming against it harshly the clap resounding lewdly into the room. 

“Fuck, shit…oh, God!” you dropped your head to the wall behind you as he thrust in hands gripping your legs harshly. His mouth on your throat, sucking marks along it, tongue sliding over your heated skin as you clawed at his back, nails raking up his back over his shoulders. 

Clint grunted as he pulled out and thrust back in, slamming you into the wall, with each thrust he pushed you closer to the edge. “C’mon Pumpkin, say it, I wanna hear you scream my name.”

“Fuuuck, shit! C-Clint! CLINT!” you moaned as he sank his teeth into your shoulder, fucking you faster and harder. Tossing your head back, nails digging into his shoulders you screamed, legs tightening around him as you came, your walls clenching down around his dick, crying his name. You could hear your name escape his lips as he followed you, fucking into you once more, as he sought to be as deep inside you as possible.

You sighed as you felt the soft covers under you, when had he moved? “Clint?” He was leaning over you, lightly laying you onto the bed.

Clint let out a hiss as he pulled out from you, “Hold on pumpkin,” his lips fluttered over your eyelids before he moved off the bed and you didn’t want to open your eyes as sleep began to pull you into darkness. The water ran in the bathroom and you curled into a ball, content to drift. Large hands moving you onto your back brought you back to wakefulness.

“Don’t growl at me, I need to clean you up,” he chided. A warm cloth between your legs had you sighing and you let him pull you up into a sitting position, Clint quickly and gently pulled your blouse off. He chuckled as you sank back into the bed, pulling his shirt up and off before sliding up behind you, his arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you into him. 

_______

You woke with a start, sitting up quickly. Clint’s hand covering your mouth, he held a finger up to his lips. He pointed at the door holding up five fingers. 

Shit, five outside the door? He thrust clothes at you and you moved quickly dressing sloppily, his jeans barely holding onto his hips. Pulling on the shirt and your black boy-shorts, you looked up to see him smirking, you looked down to see you were wearing his shirt from earlier.

‘ _You look good in my clothes_ ,’ he signed.

You rolled your eyes though you couldn’t help the small smile as he moved quietly to the window, sliding it open as silently as he could. You watched him notch an arrow, pulling back on the string, something you had tried once and knew you could never pull it off with such ease. You knew how much muscle it took to pull that back and it reminded you of how easily he had lifted you, before fucking you.

You shook your head and focused on strapping on your thigh holster, missing how his blue eyes traveled up your shapely exposed legs. Clint threw boots at you and grabbed your pack grateful you both only had one bag each. He had already tied off the grappling rope and now sent your bags down, ‘ _Once we reach ground level we call for evac_ ,’ he signed staring at you, ‘ _also, this_ ,” he pointed between the two of you,  _‘is not over_ ’. You nodded as there was another loud bang at the door.

Stepping up to him as he reached out, his thick arm wrapping around your midsection, Clint caught your lips with his and your heart thundered in your ears. You smiled as he pulled you out the window, the ground disappearing out from under you, arms wrapping around his neck though you knew he wouldn’t drop you.


End file.
